


Daddy

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dark, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Rape, Sexual Slavery, puppy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does my baby want to look pretty?” The man asked one night while feeding Richard his his dinner. “I have been thinking about a way to make you more… interesting." Richard looked up afraid, he didn’t want this man to get bored of him too. He didn’t want to be sold again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

Richard didn’t realize until he was kneeling in an unfamiliar hotel room that he’d made a mistake. His hands were bound behind his back and he was staring up at a man that definitely wasn’t his brother. 

“You’re not as clever as him are you?” The man taunted. He was drinking red wine from a fake crystal glass, one that came with the room. Whoever it was looked to be in his late forties with graying hair and a knock off designer suit. Jim would have hated him, but Jim wasn’t there and for the first time in Richard’s life he felt truly alone. He had climbed into a car outside his work and wound up here. It had made sense; Jim always sent a car after work. Something must have gone wrong. “But you do so look like him. Remarkable.”

“Who are you?” Richard asked, voice shaking with tears. His clothes were being cut off his body but he’d been taught not to cry or flinch. “James will be mad.”

The man laughed and stood from his seat to come and stroke the side of Jim’s twin’s cheek. “If you say so honey.”  
\--  
“You going to moan for me?” The man asked later as he shoved deep within Richard’s arse. It hurt. It always hurt but he was focusing on staying silent. He wouldn’t give this freak the pleasure. “You going to call me daddy the way you do him?”

“He’ll kill you!”

“I don’t think so little one.”

The man came a few minutes later and threw Richard aside to be cleaned up by his lackeys. Richard didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to show weakness but the tears came all the same. The only people that had ever been allowed to touch him had been his brother and, if he was good, Moran. Jim was going to be so mad.  
\--  
The water fell around him, flooding his nose, his eyes and ears. It kept him blinded to whatever the men were doing to him. His chest shook due to the freezing temperature and he begged again for them to turn it up. They just laughed and told him to be quiet. He needed to be cleaned.  
\--  
He was shoved into a small metal crate, one used for large dogs when their owners took them on travel, it fit him nicely. There was a blanket to help shield his knees from the cold bars and a little pillow. They told him he should say thank you for the treatment that they didn’t have to give him anything. Richard just shook his head and cried.

Before they left him alone they gave him a binkie, told him to be a good boy and suckle it like he would Daddy’s prick. When he shook his head they tapped him with a small metal stick that shocked him. When he put it in his mouth they teased him about what a good baby he made, and how it fit him so well, how cute he looked. Richard hated the way they grinned at him. All three of them were strong men just as built as Sebastian but not nearly as kind. Sebastian wouldn’t tease him like this. Sebastian wouldn’t keep him in a cage. But Sebastian wasn’t there.  
\--  
“He got bored of you.” The man explained, offering Richard oatmeal from a small silver spoon. He hadn’t been allowed to eat since… well… he didn’t know when. The room they kept him in was void of all natural light and sometimes any light at all. All he knew was that his stomach was growling. “He sold you to me. I’m your new Daddy.”

Richard didn’t believe him at all but a man stood behind him with the dreaded stick they used to keep him under control so he didn’t say anything. Simply craned his neck forward and accepted the small helping of food. It did nothing to calm his hungry stomach and he was only given a few more bites before placed back in his cage with his binkie firm between his lips.  
\--  
A schedule was impossible to keep. Hours might have been days, minutes years but Richard had no way to tell the difference. He saw two rooms in the hotel his new Daddy was staying at, the room that had his cage and the bathroom. Food was given to him seemingly at random. He could tell because sometimes when someone came with a bowl of oatmeal or soup his stomach would be growling other times he could still taste what he’d last eaten. He didn’t turn it down though. Something in him screamed that they might never come back with food again and they’d let him starve.  
\--  
“Stop crying!” Someone shouted above him. Richard tried to calm his tears but the water was so cold. It went from hot to freezing then scolding all too fast and it was hurting him. He tried to tell who ever was bathing him that only to be slapped. “It’ll be over once you’re clean.” Soap was lathered into his scalp and he could hear the click of a camera.

“Please don’t!” He begged, trying to open his eyes to see who it was. Soap got into them though and he quickly closed them. “Please stop!” He cried as another click went off.

\--  
The binkie became his only comfort. He could fall asleep with it in his mouth, suckling happily in a gentle rhythm and it seemed to let him escape. He didn’t understand it, he didn’t like sucking on his new owner’s prick, but the rubber nipple of his dumby was different. For one it tasted better.

\--  
Sometimes he dreamed that Jim wanted him back. That Sebastian complained enough or that they missed his bed time stories. Anything that would make his brother come look for him. He imagined that they would walk into his room, see the small cage and the ridiculous way he was kept all the time – naked other than small green briefs that didn’t do anything to keep him warm- and they’d feel bad about sending him away.

It never came true. No one ever came. He was left alone to suckle at his new Daddy and beg to be fucked even though it hurt, even though it left him raw in a way that his brother never would have left him.  
\--  
“Does my baby want to look pretty?” The man asked one night while feeding Richard his, well, what he’d assume was his dinner since they were making his cage up for bedtime. “I have been thinking about a way to make you more… interesting.”

Richard looked up afraid, he didn’t want this man to get bored of him too. He didn’t want to be sold again. “Just something simple. I even brought someone in to do it. Go lay down on the bed.” Richard obeyed, taking one last gulp of the chicken broth before scampering over and laying on his chest with his knees tucked up under him and arse high in the air.

There was a chuckle behind him and felt the man’s fingers trace over his back. “Very, very good but for this I will need you on your back.” Slightly confused, Richard hesitated for a moment too long and earned himself a quick swat on his bum. “I said on you back.” He flopped over and his hands were quickly tied to the bed posts above his head and his feet to the others.

“There we go.” He praised and twisted one of Richard’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger until it the pink nub was raised then moved on to do the same to the other. Richard knew he should feel something; it just didn’t matter to him anymore though. “Want to get them all plump and juicy. You work on them while I go get our guest,” He said pointing to one of the lackeys.

The man came over and did as he was told, rolling his nipples around until it hurt. He had stopped blushing when the man’s guards watched or partook in the sexual acts he was forced to do. They were always there, always watching him, touching him. They were there when he slept, when he bathed, even when he went to the restroom. He didn’t mind or really seem to notice anymore. He did notice when a young woman about his age walked through the door though.

She carried a small black bag that was about the same width as her waist which wasn’t very big. She was pretty, long black hair that flipped at its layers, obviously colored because it clashed against her pale skin and bright blue eyes outlined by thick black eyeliner. Sebastian’s would have loved her. Sebastian wasn’t there.

“Well isn’t he stunning?” She cooed, followed in by Daddy who was grinning. “They look exactly the same.”

“I know. Only this one’s mine.”

She smiled and climbed up onto the bed to straddle Richard’s thin hips. Her bag was set next to her and from it she pulled out two forceps that had small holes in each of the ends. It didn’t occur to Richard what was happening until the clips were fastened onto his nipples and a needle was pulled out of the bag and sterilized.

Richard’s eyes went wide and he whimpered “No. You can’t Jim won’t like it!” No one cared. “You can’t do this!” She placed needle against his skin. “Please!” He tried again, tears starting to fall at the simple idea of her shoving the thick rod into him.

“Jim isn’t your owner anymore little one.” Daddy said, rubbing thoughtless circles to his little boy’s inner thighs. “Jim doesn’t care.” The needle pierced Richard’s skin and he screamed.  
\--  
Daddy didn’t wait like the woman told him too. The second she left, he had Richard unchained and started to fiddle with the new sliver rings attached to his little boy’s nipples. “You look so pretty like this.”

“It hurts.” Richard whined, trying his best not to pull away from the grabby fingers. The blood had only just been cleaned away and his whole chest felt bruised and sore. The man paid no attention to what he said. A chain was attached to both little rings and Richard was walked around by it. He was forced to crawl on all fours completely nude until Daddy had enough, then he was bent over the bed and taken while one of the other men pulled on the chain so hard he swore they were going to rip out the piercings.

He cried. He cried a lot. The men had to clean up his face before Daddy took pictures. He posed him with him twisting the rings, trying to lick them letting the other’s fondle him. Every pose hurt. By the end blood was seeping from the newly made holes and he had to take a shower before he was allowed to sleep.  
\--  
Richard never comes when Daddy fucks him. He remembers coming with Jim and with Sebastian, he remembers that it didn’t always cause him pain. Daddy just rams into him, completely missing the spot that use to make his whole body tingle, the one that makes him moan instead of cry. Daddy doesn’t seem to mind though. He comes all the same spewing his seed deep within Richard’s arse or across his face. His favorite recently has been onto the little rings. It doesn’t matter where he comes he leaves it there for someone else to take care of then gets up and leaves his baby alone.

Jim never left Richard alone unless he was mad. Jim didn’t want Richie anymore and Daddy was so kind to let such a pathetic thing like him stay.

When daddy leaves him alone, he sobs until he is picked up and carried to the shower. Wails fall from his mouth that shake his whole chest and tears stream down his cheeks. Afterwards, his throat hurts and his eyes feel dry, he tells himself next time he won’t cry because next time he won’t think of the way Sebastian use to rub his back after they made love or the way Jim promised him icecream when he left the house the day he sold him. Next time he would only think of Daddy.  
\--

Daddy’s baby sits like a good boy in front of his cage waiting to be played with. He is going to get a treat tonight, Daddy told him so. It’s cause he has been such a good boy and stopped crying after they play. 

Daddy isn’t mean to him. 

Daddy loves him.

He should only think about Daddy.

He is wearing his special outfit, a little blue collar that has a little silver bell that chimes when baby crawls. Baby likes his little collar. There is nothing else in the outfit other than little white briefs; Daddy says little boys wear little briefs. His nipple rings shine proudly from his chest because they were a gift from Daddy. There is a chain that looped from one to the other so Daddy can lead his boy wear he wants him to be. It hurts sometimes but that’s what baby needs.

Baby looks up when he hears the door open but the excitement in his eyes fades quickly. Daddy isn’t the one to walk in the room and call his name. He feels like he knows the man, he thinks he has seen him in a dream once, the pale blue eyes staring at him make him feel something he doesn’t have the words to describe anymore. The strange man turns away from him and fires two bullets, each going through the lackey’s beside him then runs over to baby, calling him something he feels he should remember.

“Richard, Richard come on kid, stop staring at me like that.” The blond man runs his fingers over the boy’s cheeks as if proving to himself that the kid in front of him is real. Baby feels like he should be afraid but the touches are gentle and they make him feel something he hasn’t in a while.

The blond reaches up and pulls off the collar, throwing it aside as if it had personally insulted him. His hands flutter over the chain on baby’s nipples before he takes that off and throws it to the side as well.  
“Sebastian?” The word seems so foreign but right and it floats off Richard’s tongue so sweetly. Richard was baby’s name. Sebastian was Jim’s like Richard’s was Jim’s but Jim didn’t want him. Jim sold him. It had to just be a dream. “I don’t want you here, you’re going to ruin everything!” Sebastian’s face fell and he shook his head.

“You’re safe now. We found you.”

Richard doesn’t understand. He wants Daddy to come and make him forget again. Jim promised him ice cream and a movie. Jim kissed him good morning before he sold him and Sebastian gave him a muffin. They had been happy. What did he do wrong? Tears fall down Richard’s face and he lets Sebastian carry him away from the dead men, away from his little cage and the collar he’d gotten so use to.

It had to be a dream. 

\--  
Richard wakes up in a different hotel on a bed that’s soft and warm. He was tucked in by someone and changed into his favorite pair of fleece pajamas and one of Sebastian’s tee-shirts. Sebastian wasn’t there though, nor was his pajamas. His eyes went wide and he sat up in the bed, hands flying to his chest to feel for his nipples. The little rings were gone. He started to cry.  
\--  
Sometimes he cries at night. He doesn’t mean to but he can feel Daddy’s hands reaching for the chain on his chest or the sound of a shutter goes off in his mind. Jim assures him each time he wakes up screaming that there is no one there but him and Seb. That he is safe. He asked him once why he did it and both he and Sebastian looked confused.

“What did I do wrong?” He sobbed, hands grabbing at the satin sheets they slept on. “Why did you sell me?”

Jim’s face scrunched up and he looked hurt. “I didn’t… sell you. They took you from me. I rescued you and this is what you have to say to me?! Do you think- You thought I did that! You think I would hurt you like that!” He screamed and wouldn’t stop; soon his hands were raining down on Richard’s body, leaving him with bruises and scratches. Richard begged to be forgiven. Saying he didn’t know. Jim didn’t stop until he was pulled away and taken into Sebastian’s room to calm down.

Richard cried himself to sleep not sure of what had happened.  
\--  
Later Sebastian explained that Jim had been so worried, that he didn’t know how to express that. Two month was a long time for the twins to be separated. It felt longer than two months. It felt like years to Richard. He tried not to mention it around the flat but he still woke up with nightmares. Sebastian was always there to pick him up, cuddle him to his chest and take him into the kitchen. The kettle would be put on and soon the flat would smell of peppermint tea. Sebastian never told Jim about those nights; those nights were their little secret. He told him that he would do it until the dreams stopped, until the camera no longer flashed and Richard was himself again.

Richard never replied to that, he’d just lean forward and kiss the sniper’s lips. He never said that he would never be himself again.  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at fireofangels style. I don't think I quite got it but I will keep trying cause it was fun and heart breaking.


End file.
